Whills of the Force RPs
This page wil lbe used to write the Whills of the Force series. I may, at some point, put the old RPs from the gallery on here., For now we will start where we left off: Part 6 'Part 6: ''"Grit" On the map, the planet encircled in green is Tython, and in blue is Lucazec. The Red is the hyperspace route. [RP-Philip Starkiller ] I had been in hyperspace for days. '' '' I was halfway through the jump, spending my time in a jedi-meditation like trance (Just not quite the jedi hibernation state) when I was suddenly and violently woken up. '' '' The cold. '' '' The Pain. '' '' The darkside. '' '' The destruction. '' '' Elsa... my sister... had, had, moved on. '' '' No, no not quite she hadn't. I could feel it. She wasn't quite here... '' '' but she wasn't quite gone. '' '' I sat there, looking out at the blue-white star tunnel, and felt the cold pit sink in my stomach. Elsa was changed, possibly a servant of the sith now. My sister... if only I had stayed to get help her. '' '' Why hadn't I stayed? '' '' Wait, what HAD I done? I had... My stars, I had destroyed Terrore, and my father along with him, and then I just... '' '' '' ''I just, '' '' I up and left. '' '' With nightsister magic. She had done this. The Mother had once again affected me, manipulated me. Was everything I did a lie? was I just a pawn in Quailiam's dark game? '' '' No. No, no I wasn't. I was going to Lucazec, the planet of the order of the white current. There I would be able to immerse myself in the force like I so desired, there I could become one with the force. There I would learn, and there I would stay. '' '' Until they, it, or she found me there. '' '' A sad irony indeed, that as I tried to redeem myself from the nightsister's manipulations by learning ways to protect people, I brought destruction in my wake. Perhaps, Perhaps I should just go to some remote backwater world and become a hermit. '' '' Become a hermit and run? Me, running away? '' '' No. '' '' NO. '' '' NO! '' '' I would stay, I would fight, I would learn and become so connected to the force. I would eventually vanquish and halt the evils I had brought into this galaxy, because krayt it, I am a Starkiller! I am Philip Starkiller, Son of Alexander Starkiller, Son of Luke Starkiller! I am from a long and proud line of warriors and geniuses, engineers and admirals. Nothing and no one would stand in my way, because I was a Starkiller, I was a Mandalorian! I would fight my battles on the grounds of my choosing and I would WIN. '' '' With that, I sank back into my trance, still worried about my sister. '' '' And then, the tunnel turned into starlines, the starlines into stars, and before me, Lucazec stood/ '' '' "Well then, here I go." RP-TBC "It is not a way of power, but a way of peace..."